Fighter Flight 3
Fighter Flight 3 is an episode of The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. Synopsis While on a errand, Boomerang, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa and Sergio steal an cruiser. Transcript *(This episode begins at Space-Time Police HQ) *'Jimmy': Here. *'Boomerang': Uh, what's this? *'Jeremy': A market list. The Market two clicks to the south, and We're sending you and your friends on a supply run. Oh. Laughs Don't even think about without at least one pineapple fruit. Clear? *'All': Clear. *'Jenny': How do you expect them to find pineapple on Market? *(At Market) *'Denby Igan': We got everything but the pineapples. Any luck? *'Dail Sawa': No. And We don't think Captain Jimmy, Captain Jeremy, Captain Jenny, Captain Wendy, Captain Mike, Captain Gary, Captain Jane, Captain Monica, Captain Sonia, Captain Ike, Captain Jones, Captain Joseph, Captain Jonsey, Captain Janice and Captain Jessica meant for us to have luck. *'Sergio': Well, someone has to be selling those things. Here, take this. We'll go find one. *'Boomerang': Seriously? You want us to carry your supplies? *'Denby Igan': Yes! *'All': Pineapples! *'Dail Sawa': How much for the whole crate? *'Manager': I'm sorry. They're already sold. *'Sergio': Well, maybe we can buy one from-- *'Manager': From Thanos? Laughs Yeah, good luck. *'Boomerang': Why are you smiling about? *'Denby Igan': The obvious answer to our problem. *'Dail Sawa': Right. So what's the plan. *'Sergio': Maybe. Sure. Why not? *'Boomerang': You go. We're getting what we came for. *'Denby Igan': Wait, guys-- Groans *'Thanos-bot': You there! *'Dail Sawa': We'll just put this back. *'Sergio': Run! *'Thanos': Stop them! *'Boomerang': You made us lose the rest of the supplies! At least we're even. *'Denby Igan': Even? Please. We had the whole situation under control. *'Dail Sawa': Groans Come here! *'Thanos-bot': Where they go? *'Boomerang': Grunts *'Sergio': Whoa! *'Thanos-bot': Up there! *'Denby Igan': Boomerang! *'Boomerang': Just keep going. I'll catch up to you. *'Thanos-bot': Split up! *'Pilot': Gasps *'Boomerang': Oh. Hey, you don't have any pineapples, do you? *'Pilot': There is nowhere to hide. *'Thanos-bot': Hands up! *'Pilot': Whimpers *'Boomerang': Never actually flown one of these before. Whoa! *'Thanos-bot': Look out! *'Boomerang': Laughing Ha, ha, ha! Too bad Denby Igan, Dail Sawa and Sergio wasn't here to see that. Whoa! Laughs Whew. On the other hand-- *'Dail Sawa': Great. Just what we need. Boomerang? Boomerang! Hey, Boomerang, let us in! *'Boomerang': So now, I'd be saving your life, right? *'Sergio': What? Yeah, sure. Yes! Whatever! *'Boomerang': I let you in, we're even. *'Denby Igan': Fine! *'Boomerang': You have to say it! *'Dail Sawa': All right, all right. We're even. Now let us in! Shouts *(Denby Igan. Dail Sawa and Sergio hops to the cruiser) *'Boomerang': Don't crowd me. I'm flying here. *'Sergio': You don't know how. Let us. Whoa! *'Boomerang': Whoa! *'Denby Igan': Turn the ship! *'Boomerang': Let go! *'Dail Sawa': Turn the ship! *'Boomerang': I'm trying! Grunts I can't see a thing! *'Sergio': Gain altitude. *'Denby Igan': Boomerang. *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Jimmy: Hey, Jeannie, you're busy? *'Jeannie': Yeah. You never change... Don't expect any help from me. *'Jones': If you say so... *(Jimmy, Jeremy, Jenny, Wendy, Mike, Gary, Jane, Monica, Sonia, Ike, Jones, Joseph, Jonsey, Janice and Jessica walks away) *(Song: At The Beginning) *'Jeannie': ♪We were strangers, starting out on a journey Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing At the beginning with you♪ *'Mordecai': ♪No one told me I was going to find you Unexpected, what you did to my heart When I lost hope, you were there to remind me This is the start♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪And life is a road that I wanna keep going Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey I'll be there when the world stops turning I'll be there when the storm is through In the end I wanna be standing At the beginning with you♪ *'Jeannie': ♪We were strangers, on a crazy adventure♪ *'Mordecai': ♪Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true♪ *'Jeannie and Mordecai': ♪Now here we stand, unafraid of the future At the beginning with you Knew there was somebody, somewhere A new love in the dark Now I know my dream will live on I've been waiting so long Nothing's gonna tear us apart In the end I want to be standing At the beginning with you...♪ *(Back with Denby Igan, Dail Sawa, Boomerang and Sergio) *'Boomerang': Grunting *'Dail Sawa': We think we're too low. *'Boomerang': How can you tell? Why don't you clean the window? *'Sergio': We need to turn. Turn! *'Denby Igan': Not sure. We just... knew. *'Boomerang': Chuckles Good. That's-- That's good. Sighs Now get out there and clean the canopy. *(At Space-Time Police HQ) *'Wendy': Have to admit, it's a lot more peaceful aboard with the kids gone. *'Mike': Yeah, but we're feeling a bit guilty about feeling sending them-- *'Gary': Chuckles On a wild pineapple chase? *'Boomerang': Boomerang to Captain Jimmy, Captain Jeremy, Captain Jenny, Captain Wendy, Captain Mike, Captain Gary, Captain Jane, Captain Monica, Captain Sonia, Captain Ike, Captain Jones, Captain Joseph, Captain Jonsey, Captain Janice and Captain Jessica. *'Jane': Ah, right on cue. *'Monica': Go ahead, Boomerang. *'Boomerang': Right. well, we've has a bit of a problem. *'Sonia': We thought you might. *'Ike': Look, don't worry about the pineapples. *'Dail Sawa': Yeah, pineapples. *'Sergio': Uh, we found some. *'Denby Igan': But we lost them. *'Dail Sawa': Then we found them again. *'Sergio': But we smashed them. *'Boomerang': Just cut to the chase, guys. *'Jones': Wait! *'Joseph': What are we hearing? *'Jonsey': It sounds like-- *'Denby Igan': Yeah, about that. *'Dail Sawa': See, um-- well-- quickly We stole a cruiser. *'Janice': YOU WHAT?! *'Boomerang': Their taking it better than we thought. *'Jessica': Get rid of it! *'All': Do we have to? *'Jimmy': Sighs At least tell us you dismantled the locator beacon. *'Boomerang': Laughs Of course. We're not fools. (whispering to Denby Igan, Dail Sawa and Sergio) Quietly Under there. The red wire. No, wait. The blue. *'Sergio': Well, which one? *'Jeremy': annoyed It's the red and the blue. *'Denby Igan': Right. *'Dail Sawa': Got it. *'Sergio': W-We mean... got it a long time ago. *'Denby Igan': You know, back when we first boarded. *'Dail Sawa': Right away. *'Sergio': Immediately. *'Jenny': Stealing a cruiser attracts unwanted attention. *'Wendy': Rendezvous at Shadow Site 2 Fly straight there. *'Mike': Do not stop. *'Gary': And don't do anything. *'Boomerang': On our way. Boomerang out. *'Denby Igan': That went well. *'Boomerang': Yeah. *'Dail Sawa': Do you know which way we're supposed to go? *'Boomerang': No idea. Okay. Navigation system's on line. Course set for rendezvous point. *'Sergio': Wait. *'Denby Igan': What's that? *'Dail Sawa': Looks like smoke. *'Boomerang': Yeah. *'Sergio': Only... *'Denby Igan': We think We know where it's coming from. Go check it out. Please. *'Boomerang': Sighs There's a convo of troop transports heading northwest. *'Dail Sawa': What's the worst that could happen? *'Boomerang': Well, we both wind up dead. *'Sergio': Besides that. *'Boomerang': Oh, boy. Here goes nothing. Attention, transports. This is Commander Pineapple. *'Denby Igan': Pineapple? Seriously? *'Boomerang': Shh. Throat There's a report of intruder activity in your sector. Reduce speed. *'Thanos': Acknowledged, Commander. Reduce speed. *'Boomerang': You sure? *'Dail Sawa': Just get us in close. Grunts *'Thanos': A spaceship? This is Thanos. My men reported a stolen cruiser. *'Boomerang': That's not the spaceship you're looking for. It's a totally different cruiser. I sent it to, uh, seek out the heroes. *'Thanos': Commander, repeat your operating number. *'Boomerang': static Sorry. Didn't catch that. But maintain current position. *'Thanos': All transports, resume speed. And man the cannon. You see that cruiser again, take your shot. *'Boomerang': Don't think he's taking Commander Pineapple's orders anymore. *(Denby Igan. Dail Sawa and Sergio release the prisoners) *'Denby Igan, Dail Sawa and Sergio': Yes! *'Pilot: Sir, someone's unlocked the prisoners. *'Thanos': I want bots up top, now! *'Denby Igan, Dail Sawa and Sergio': Whoa. *'Pilot': Sir, the prisoners are escaping. *'Thanos': Open fire. *'Sergio':Working on it. Well, hello, stranger. *'Thanos-bot': Maintain fire. His shots won't penetrate your armor. What the Aaah! *'Denby Igan': Not bad. *'Thanos-bot': Gotcha. *'Denby Igan, Dail Sawa and Sergio': Whoa. *'Thanos-bot': Wait! You did all this for fruit? *'Dail Sawa': No! Okay, maybe a little. There's gotta be something useful in here. A wrench? A wrench! All for fruit! Gasps Not bad, ace. *'Boomerang': Gotcha! *'Sergio': Uh, how are you flying this thing? *'Boomerang': Grunting *'Denby Igan': Thanks for the save. Guess we owe you now. *'Boomerang': Let's just say we're eternally even. Oh. You collect these, right? *'Dail Sawa': Yeah. So, what do we do about the cruiser? Chuckling *'Boomerang': Grunts *'Boomerang, Denby Igan, Dail Sawa and Sergio': Chuckling *'Jane': Ah, they should have been here by now. *'Monica': Over there! *'Boomerang': One fresh pineapple, as ordered. *'Sonia': Thank you, kind sir. *'Boomerang': Team effort. *'Ike': Forget about the fruit. Where's the cruiser? *'Boomerang': Sighs We crashed it. *'Denby Igan': On purpose. Uh, we didn't want it to fall back into the Thanos' hands. *'Jones': That's what we like to hear. *'Boomerang': chuckles *'Denby Igan, Dail Sawa and Sergio': Laughs *'Boomerang': laughing *'Joseph': At least they got rid of the spaceship. *'Jonsey': exhales *'Boomerang': Uh. Sighs *'of Fighter Flight 3' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited